


The Promise

by CrisDraws



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Injury, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrisDraws/pseuds/CrisDraws
Summary: For the first time in almost two years Oikawa steps on a Japanese court. What is waiting for him there?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> English it's not my first language, so if there's any mistake I'm sorry!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it anyway <3

For the first time in almost two years Oikawa steps on a Japanese court. The first one to see him is Hinata. The guy starts to run and hugs him tightly. The setter laughs, happy to see his friend. They’ve been chatting since they meet in Brazil, but it’s not the same. They have to separate when the Argentine coach calls his setter. He says godbye while seeing Hinata return next to his team.  
Oikawa feels a tight knot of nerves on his throat. It’s the first time he’s going to play against Japan’s team; against Tobio, Ushijima and Sho-chan. But more important it’s the first time Iwa-chan is going to see him play live since they were in high school. And it’s also the first time they’ll be in opposite times of the net.  
They haven’t spoked yet, but Oikawa isn’t sure he wants to. Not now, when they are ‘enemies’. He lost his trail of thought, thinking in how they are never going to play again together, of how he can never see his powerful spikes again, the smile in his lips right after he scores a point. This thought hurts so much that the setter needs something to distract himself immediately. So Oikawa does what he knows best; ignoring his problems by over training. His coach gives him a warning look, but that doesn’t matter. Anything besides the ball matters at this moment.  
He so inside the warming up that almost misses the whistle that warns about the starting of the match. Oikawa is quickly when it comes to hide his feelings. This time it’s no different. He puts on a big smile. He even winks to some girls before entering the court.  
Even if he’s focused on his shoes he knows that Iwaizumi is trying to meet his eyes. It will not happen. The match starts, so he doesn’t have more time to think about his best friend. He needs to be focused, otherwise they’re going to lose. Japan’s starting it’s a little rough, but that’s fine. It’s an advantage that they’re willing to use.  
The setter tosses the ball to one of his teammates, who scores a point with his perfect spike. When he hears the crow roar he feels the pride rising inside his chest. He’s just where he’s meant to be. All the hours practicing, all the tears, all the pain, all makes sense at that exact moment. But then it happens.  
It starts when they have a chance ball. Oikawa puts up an attack that don’t succeed. Tobio makes an incredible fast attack with Sho-chan. Even from here he can see Iwaizumi tighten his fists and biting his lips. Those damn lips… One of he’s teammates manages to make a reception that turns into the ball being in a tricky position. Without thinking, he runs towards the ball and drops to the floor in order to make a toss. When his right knee crashes to the floor he feels a lighting bolt of pain going across his body. Oikawa still manages to make the toss before falling on the verge of tears, trying not to scream. He can’t even hear the cheers of the crowd. The dizziness is too much.  
He’s too focused in breathing trough his pain to see how Iwaizumi runs towards him with an anxious look in his face. He practically throws himself next to him, worried sick. He should not be here. What is he doing?  
—Tooru, can you hear me? —his voice is trembling.  
Oikawa feels bad immediately. He doesn’t want his pity, nor he wants to worry him. He smiles with trouble.  
—Aaaw… Iwachancito is worried? —he manages to say.  
—Shut up, Shittykawa.  
He manages to let go a strangled laughter before Iwaizumi picks him up from the floor and starts walking out of the court.  
—Iwa-chan… You are from the other team...  
—Shut up —he repeats, with his cheeks turning pink.  
Hajime won’t admit it, but he’s afraid of letting him go. Maybe if he does their bond will break up definitely, he thinks. He can’t allow that. No after all those years being apart, yearning for him. So he ignores the shocked looks everyone gives them and shouts some orders before going to the nursery with Oikawa in his arms. Every place where their skins touch are on fire, but he doesn’t say anything.  
The setter has closed his eyes, trying to keep the tears inside, but he doesn’t fool Iwaizumi. He knows how much pain he’s bearing right now. This thought makes his heart shrink. When they arrive to the nursery Iwaizumi waits patiently until the doctor checks Oikawa’s injury. As he has thought he won’t be able to finish the match. Even if the brunette tries to hide it his best friend can see how he cries.  
  
***

—The doctor has given me some painkillers. You should take them —says Iwaizumi arriving to the edge of the bed where Oikawa is laying down— Hey! Are you listening to me?  
Slowly the setter turns around. His eyes and nose are red. He’s been crying. He takes the medicine without saying a word and swallows it. He is about to turn around again when Iwaizumi grabs his arm to stop it.  
—Please, don’t do that. Talk to me —he asks.  
—What do you want me to say? —his voice sound hoarse.  
—Anything —confesses Iwaizumi.  
Oikawa’s eyes fill with tears once again, but now it’s not because the injury. This time is because all the things Iwaizumi and him haven’t said. It’s because all the feelings he’s bottled up during the years and are about to explode. He can’t take it anymore. Oikawa pulls Iwaizumi’s shirt and make their lips crash. It’s a rude kiss that last only a few seconds.  
—Is this enough? —he asks surprisingly vulnerably.  
He tries to turn around, a little ashamed for his outburst, but Iwaizumi won’t let him. He takes his face carefully, with a blush covering his cheeks and shiny eyes. And he does what they both shamefully wished all their lives. He kisses him one more time.  
At first, it’s sweet and pure but it quickly turns sloppy. It’s a needy kiss. Something that they’ve desired for so, so long. When they break apart, panting, they both feel embarrassed. Oikawa is about to say something stupid when Iwaizumi kisses him again.  
—Wow, you sure are desperate… —manages to say the setter playfully.  
—Shut up, Tooru. I’ve wanted to do this since we were in high school, don’t ruin it.  
The sudden confession makes Oikawa blush. He’s really handsome, Hajime thinks. He’s been thinking this for a long, long time. More than he is willing to admit. It’s difficult to think of a time before he’s been in love with his best friend, terrified that he may find out and ruin their friendship. Now that Oikawa seems to also like him he doesn’t know what to do or how to act. He’s lost.  
All of that fades into the background when the setter caresses his cheek. With all his face red Oikawa closes his eyes and starts dropping kisses all across his jaw. Iwaizumi’s body shuddered with pleasure irredeemably. He decides to let himself go. To enjoy this moment while it last, forgetting all the worries for a moment.  
Soon he feels Oikawa’s hands underneath his shirt. For a brief moment he feels the panic raise in his chest, but the warmth of his hands soothes him. Before he realizes he’s shirtless and the brunette lips are on his neck. Iwaizumi thinks that it is unfair, so he takes the man’s shirt away. Now they’re even.  
—Hajime, you seem needy —teases him— I’ve never thought you were that kind of guy.  
Oikawa’s voice is low and send chills all over his spine. And his name… God, how he likes hearing his name in his mouth. He makes him feel dirty.  
—Say it again —orders.  
—Hajime… —whispers the other in his ear making him moan.  
The temperature in the room is rising as fast as their desire, but they have to stop when Oikawa tries to straddle him and lets out a pained groan.  
—Are you alright? —asks the dark haired.  
—My knee —he sighs in response.  
Shit. He has forgotten about it. With care, he makes Oikawa lie down one more time. The setter complains, but it doesn’t matter. He has made a choice.  
—You should rest.  
—But…  
—No buts. Once you recover we will continue.  
Oikawa’s eyes drops to his hands. He seems embarrassed. The flirt king is feeling insecure. And it’s a thing only his eyes have seen. He’s sure.  
—You promise?  
—Of course.  
Hajime puts his shirt on and kisses his temple before walking towards the door.  
—I should return to the match, but once it’s finished I will come to get you.  
—Don’t you dare abandon me, Iwachancito.  
—I wouldn’t do it, even if you are a pain in the ass.  
—You love me —he hums.  
Iwaizumi cheeks turned red one more time. Because that’s true.  
—Whatever.  
And after that he leaves the room. Inside his chest a wave of feelings threatens to drown him, but he remains stoic. He returns to the court and does his job as god as he always has done. Even if deep down the only thing he wants to do is return to the room where Oikawa is waiting him and fulfill his promise.


End file.
